


Long Long Night

by Rina_aria



Series: The wind whisper [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beta reader doesn't exist, F/M, Foreplay, I can't be bothered to tag all the things I wrote here, I'm just thirsty for this pair, Impregnation, Loosely relevant to the series, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot is given to other fic in the series, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: I can't write anything that sounds like this is something other than I'm letting out my thirst for Claude x Byleth.





	1. Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to be found guilty by writing this!! I'm into dynamic switch between these two although Claude gets the upperhand most of the time. 
> 
> And so, this chapter is just part one for foreplay and I love lengthy foreplay. Don't worry I'll make the real thing lengthy as well.
> 
> A side story of my other story. Take place in between chapter 6 and 7.

When Byleth first returned to the castle, she was taken by the storm of people who worried sick about her. It was only after the health check-up, few stamps pressed to few letter, and added lecture from Seteth that she was released. She is being told to do a full rest. Of course, Byleth said yes to it.

After all she wanted to focus her attention somewhere else instead of reality.

Byleth looked around the library for a shadow of someone. She was only released by Seteth and Castle Doctor after few hours worth of lecture and check-up. The result is that she has two days off and the official things (mainly paperwork) would be done after that.

She saw the light in one of the corner and smiled, her steps are light to approach it.

Byleth is rather surprised though that it is just one solitary lamp on a table with no one sitting near it. It was weird since she is sure that she just saw...

And then it clicked in her head when she felt the air shifted slightly. Byleth smiled when her eyes was covered and a hand is finding itself around her stomach.

"You totally realized it," come a voice.

Byleth laughed lightly at that and said, "Considering you’re still hugging me and not thrown away to kiss the floor, yes Claude. Anyway, that’s an A for the sneaking. If it isn’t me then people’s head would be rolling."

Claude laughed at that and pull his hand from Byleth’s eyes to join his other hand resting around her stomach. Byleth looked to side to see Claude resting his head on top of her shoulder as he asked, "Always the same ol' Teach huh. Well, how was the result?"

"2 days off and mid-long lecture," Byleth answered as she leaned at the comforting presence near her.

"You should have asked a longer break," Claude answered.

Byleth sighed at that. It’s not that she don’t want to take more break, but she can’t put off the matter regarding everything else too. She can’t be that irresponsible to her retainer.

"That aside, why you’re here?" Byleth changed the topic. She isn’t going to handle a pouty Claude now.

"Changing topic huh? Well, I’ll take the offer. I guess I just want to look around and…" Claude hand sneaked its way to her cleavage, touching the small amount of bare skin shown there.

"... Reminiscing what we ever do here in time like now..." Claude voice was deep and husky in her ears.

Byleth ears turned red at the mention and it didn’t take long until the room temperature rise compared to when she first entered. It certainly isn’t their first time, tradition be damned.

"I-it was just once! Or maybe… twice… or... thrice... I guess… j-just how you get turned on anyway..." Byleth voice lowered as she tried to count how many Claude managed to capture her here during the war phase and sneaked his way in between her.

Claude chuckled at the drop and spun Byleth over so they see each other face to face. His hand made its way to Byleth’s cheek and he run his thumb over there while saying, "We can always add another right? I already behaved the whole day… and I’m always wanting to hold you close... well we can go to bed if you prefer it the good traditional way..."

"Right… well... I guess I would appreciate sleeping on bed because of... err.... reason..." Byleth voice was soft with a tinge of embarrassment just above a whisper. What she said was only meant for Claude’s ears.

"Bed that is… anyway, I know it is long overdue but I’m back my love. Sorry for not visiting for so long… you’re not cheating behind me right?" Claude whispered softly as well as he rain kisses all over Byleth’s face.

"Nnn… welcome back Claude. Is there a cheating woman who will admit it outright?" Byleth responded as she tuck Claude’s cape to fall down to the forgotten part of floor.

"Fair enough, but are you?" Claude pick Byleth up and bringing her to the bedroom as he speak and showers Byleth’s face with light kiss.

"No... too busy and I have you. Then how about you? You’re King, I’m sure there are a lot of noblewomen trying to get into your favor..." Byleth responded as she kicked her boots away when Claude closed the door of the Master room behind him.

"Playing the reverse card huh? Don’t worry, out of all traits I gained from my Father, the principles of having only one wife instead of harem is planted firmly by gene..." Claude took off the weirdly intricate-yet practical black shirt that Byleth always wear after he put Byleth back on the ground.

"Is it something genetic?" Byleth questioned out loud.

"No, maybe. What, you want me to cheat?" Claude raised one of his eyebrow, questioning Byleth.

"No, just Lorenz kinda said that sometimes noble are engaged since infant... with older partner," Byleth said with a soft tone.

"Now you say I’m a _pedophile_? I’m seriously questioning your image of me sometimes and I’ll tell Lorenz to not give you weird knowledge on noble engagement. Anyway, you’re the only one for me," Claude sighed out as he mentally made a note to make some time to beat Lorenz into a pulp during his stay.

"Not even if that someone look identical to me?" Byleth questioned again with flat expressions.

"The last time I checked, you’re an only child and the answer is still nope. You didn’t imagine that I’m having a lot of meeting with noblewomen from Almyra and engaging in such talk even with our engagement practically public knowledge for these half year... right?" Claude was trying to word his follow up question in a light tone when he realized something.

Byleth had turned quiet.

Claude looked at Byleth and was stunned to see that he isn’t wrong, "… Wait, seriously?"

"Judith says that Almyra prefer strong men so... since you are strong..." Byleth sound lowered into mere whisper here.

Claude sighed while mentally added Judith in his meeting list since the older woman seems to see it fit to whisper nonsense to his Byleth. She is partially right since it is an actual Almyra values but it is far from truth if it involve him.

Claude pushed Byleth to the bed, towering over her as he gazed at her eyes. There is uncertainty in there and he noticed that he should have visited months earlier before Byleth have the time to worry. He kissed her forehead and said, "Almyra’s men also love it when their women are strong too... and you’re the strongest and most beautiful woman I ever met in my whole life."

Byleth blushed heavily and mumbling, "T-thanks..." while looking away.

Claude took her cheek and forced Byleth to gaze at him. Her eyes only reflect his reflection right now. He mentally vowed to make sure she can’t see anyone else beside him when he is done with her.

"Byleth… I miss you a lot… I was so worried that you weren’t in Derdriu when I come... what if something happened to you? I know you’re not weak but I can’t afford to lose you..." Claude whispered softly, his finger rubbing Byleth lips, parting it slightly.

"I-I’m sorry..." is what Byleth can utter out.

"Yeah, you should be. If you’re gone, I lost half of my motivation to go on living. The future I dream off always have you in it and I don’t have any plan to do revision," Claude chuckled out as he throw away his shirt onto the floor.

"Ummn… then is there a way for me to… reassure you?" Byleth voice was filled with hesitation. She always know that Claude’s love is _heavy_.

"Right..." Claude trailed off and Byleth only gaze at him. His eyes turned predatory in instance when saying, "_Cry_ for me… Byleth."

Byleth’s breath caught up in her throat, blood rushing to her face. She moved her thigh uncomfortably as she felt it just by hearing Claude saying filthy thing to her.

"I-I see… I can do that so Claude… g-go ahead...?" Byleth visibly stutter while running her hand over his bare chest.

"Byleth..." Claude smiled and hugged Byleth closer before pressing his lips on hers.

They exchanged light chaste kiss for few times, hands roaming all over their partner body to seek comfort and to heal the dull ache of separation because of their royal duty binding them to their respective throne. Byleth relaxed a bit as Claude gave her the time she needed despite the filth he whispered to her.

At this moment they cast aside their role as the Queen of Fódlan and King of Almyra. Right now they are just Byleth and just Claude. The world can wait for them.

Byleth opened her mouth offering her whole self to Claude and tempting him with a silent request to eat her, that she was _ready_. Nevertheless, Claude took the offer in a heartbeat pushing his tongue into Byleth’s mouth.

Their kiss deepened with the inclusion of tongue in the dance. Byleth's greedily pull Claude’s into her mouth in which he appreciate and proceed to steal her breath away. He moved his tongue inside his beloved and rubbing her teeth as if making sure it all still there as well as tangling and sucking Byleth’s tongue to illicit a muffled lewd sound from her.

They broke out panting for good few intake of air when Byleth pushed her tongue into Claude, returning the favor from just now. The process repeat few times until both was left breathless and most of their clothes thrown somewhere, leaving Byleth with her underwear and Claude with his boxer.

Claude grabbed one of Byleth ample breast and kneading on it, deliberately avoiding her already hard nipples. Byleth mewled cutely, biting her lower lip as she desperately pushed her breast to Claude since he kept her hand pinned over her head with a hand.

"C-Claude d-don’t _tease_...!" Byleth protested with her toes curling over the bed sheet, making wrinkle on it.

"I’m under impression that you like it though~" Claude teased as he seems keen on taking his time with Byleth.

"I-it’s not-… I do _like_ it but-...!" Byleth struggled the hold Claude used to pin her but between her breasts and position right now, she felt completely under Claude’s mercy. It would be a lie if she said that it doesn’t feels good.

"But...?" at this point, Claude is teasing Byleth out.

Byleth flushed at the demanding gaze that Claude gave her. She mentally noted that it has been almost half a year Claude didn’t touch her and if it didn’t change much....

_When someone enter my room, they’ll be traumatized_. Byleth think as she imagined what would happen to her when Claude is _done_. Even if she can't imagine how long would it take for Claude to be done with her.

But such thought was quickly abandoned when Claude squeeze her breasts. She really must say it. Right now she has no patience to hold longer.

"Suck my breasts… err, I want you to touch me..." Byleth responded as she tried to pull an attempt on inviting Claude.

Claude chuckled, noticing how the latter half is just like how Byleth read a line in text book. Well he know how honest Byleth can be on the bed so it is up to him now. He let go of his grips over her wrist and while kissing Byleth’s cheek he replied, "As you wish my love...."

Claude didn’t immediately do Byleth’s bidding. He licked Byleth’s earlobe and would do it loudly just to embarrass Byleth. He know that Byleth has very good ear and it made her ears incredibly weak to this.

"Nnnn… C-Claude… it’s different...~~" Byleth moaned a protest as she squirmed under him.

Byleth moaning easily ranked up high in Claude’s favorite sound, only beaten by her laugh. He ignored the plea to leave her ear alone and teased the other side, making Byleth clutching the pillow under her head.

He can’t afford to be total liar though, so his hand is now handling her breasts. Just like how Byleth asked, he finally touch her hard nipples. Claude mentally noting that Byleth get aroused easily tonight since a touch over her nipples and torture to her ears made her fall apart like now.

"You sure is needy tonight..." Claude noted as he made sure he leave a mark on Byleth’s shoulders.

"It feels that you’re truly here after all... half year ago we didn’t get to do it a lot and then... things happened," Byleth mumbled with soft tone.

_Cute. My lover is just too cute_. Claude mentally shout out in his mind.

"You must have thinking something really rude right now," Byleth frowned while looking at Claude.

"No, I just think you are cute and I’m lucky to have your cute side all for my own~" Claude responded with a happy laugh.

"I-I’m not getting into that trap!" Byleth blushed furiously.

"It’s not a trap when you start crying my name with that lovely mouth of yours Byleth… mmnnn...~" Claude kissed Byleth to silence as he decided that teasing time should be cut short soon.

"Mmmnn...~" Byleth let out muffled when she felt Claude’s hand rubbing her stomach and dipping his finger in circular motion.

Claude let go of Byleth and proceed to licking her nipples and sucking it over. His free hand took the other and he draws out all sort of sound from Byleth by rubbing and pinching her nipples in tandem with his tongue pleasuring the other. He suck the breasts strongly, drawing a long loud moaning from Byleth as he felt her feet closing over his side.

"C-Claude....! _Claude_...! If you do _that_-...~" Byleth was shouting as she subconsciously run her fingers over Claude’s hair and gripping it tightly.

Claude let go of Byleth’s nipple with loud wet sound and put up the smug grin that would have gained him a smack on the head if it is anywhere else, as he moved closer to Byleth’s not yet attended breast, saying, "You can totally come for as much as you can By…~ Just give up and let it free..." and take on sucking and torturing Byleth’s breasts with further ministration.

Byleth eyes widened as she sees white in her vision. Everything in her stomach went on a flip-flop and her only anchor is her hand gripping the back of Claude’s head.

"N-no...! I-Impossible...! Coming… _coming_… I’m com- hyaaah!!!" her toes curled up in the air as her climax bring her over the edge and back, her body shivering with her chest moving up and down rapidly.

Claude let go of his favorite breasts and have a look on how he absolutely messed up the infamous nothing-ever-faze-her Byleth. It sure give him an ego boost.

Well, in his triumphant, he failed to see Byleth recovering and when he realized it, Byleth had pushed him down and straddling him now. Byleth smiled down on him and Claude knew this is the end of him.

"Since you have been so kind, let me return the favor Claude~"

Claude knew in his mind that now he is the prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Yes, it is Lorenz.
> 
> Anyway, tell me how you rate the apetizer for this? There is more to come after all~


	2. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overdoing this....
> 
> I can't even re-read this chapter to check if I were making some mistake somewhere because it is like 80% just doing it.
> 
> Be careful on burning your tongue.
> 
> This is why everyone said that these two are practically married and sent a 'We are not taking this bullshit' look whenever they said they are just engaged.

If they haven’t been naked before, Claude is completely sure that they are now. Maybe he took the teasing too far and Byleth has every right to get pissed off or maybe she just want to do something for him in reality. But it didn’t change how Byleth is taking things on her pace right now and he has no complaint.

Byleth is straddling him while he leaned his back on the pillow and kissed him like her whole life depended on it. Claude found out that for someone who looks so detached, Byleth sure likes kissing and getting kissed. She is a great kisser too and Claude can safely says that she is the best kisser he ever countered.

"Haah…~ Claude...~" Byleth was smiling sweetly to Claude when she pulled away, a straw of saliva connecting their tongue with each other and there is a trail from the side of her mouth as well.

Claude gulped at the sight since it isn’t certainly everyday he can see this sight. He lamely wondered if he remember to lock the door into Byleth’s room or not when he impatiently brought his Queen into the bedroom. It would be bad if _Seteth_, the embodiment of overprotective parents, come into the room to see this (or the aftermath, both apply).

"You sure have free time to focus on something else..." Byleth voice brought back Claude’s attention to her.

If her face was less stiff, Claude could imagine Byleth pouting on him. Well, she is just frowning in disapproval right now. The meaning in it is still the same, she isn’t amused.

"No, I was wondering did I close the door already or not..." Claude answered as Byleth start touching him with light touch from his side beard that she likes.

"Hmmmm… Seteth?" Byleth questioned as she run her hand across his broad chest while she give kisses to his side beard. He fondly remember how Byleth forbid him from shaving it all before.

"Bingo," was all Claude responded and Byleth just humming as if it didn’t interest her at all.

"I’m not Flayn," she deadpanned at least then she kissed down to his chest, dragging her tongue to some old scar. Her hand went lower ahead and she was stroking Claude’s cock with light tentative touch. Claude grunted lightly when Byleth licked his nipples teasingly, sometimes giving a light bite.

_And she said I’m the tease_. Claude mentally complained as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Closest to one," Claude barely responded and he took a deep breath when Byleth start wrapping her fingers onto the shaft of his cock and stroking it in agonizingly slow pace.

Byleth shot him a look of utter disbelief that they’re talking about this. Well, for Claude this silly topic can actually take his mind off from Byleth’s light touch and her lips traversing his body. He sure can’t say anything to Byleth now about being needy and sensitive when he is just the same. Even the faintest touch could made him hard since it is from Byleth.

"Then dear Claude, are you the mouth or tits or feet type?" Byleth was pumping his length faster although not fast enough for Claude’s taste.

"C-come again...?" Claude was questioning his ears. She surely didn’t ask it right?

"Do you like mouth, tits, or feet?" Byleth repeated her question while gripping his cock as if wanting to twist it.

Claude grunted at the ministration. Byleth was staring at him around his abs menacingly with her clear green eyes. He felt that whichever he answer, Byleth would kill him. Even the question itself sounds like a landmine.

"I’m not dying tonight," Claude responded lamely as he hoped that Sword of the Creator is nowhere near them at present time.

Byleth tilted her head, cutely, if the situation was anything but like right now. Well, Claude can’t help his eyes watching the movement that made her hair dropping near her damp breast and it soften down in between her breasts. He know where his favorite is but he don’t want to have Byleth looking at him coldly. In the first place, Byleth is just drop dead gorgeous that whichever part she said become his favorite.

Byleth looked at him carefully and realized that he looked at her breasts. Well, he did numbers to it just now so it shouldn’t come as surprising. Her eyes turned serious and she unconsciously tighten her grips while saying, "You _ogle_ at Manuela or not?"

Claude felt like he wanted to pray to god or goddess somewhere and turn this question into nothingness. If he played it off, Byleth will be mad. Even if he said the truth, the end result will be more or less the same. Byleth eyes were demanding an answer though.

Whatever the reason she asked the question, he hoped it isn’t because she is insecure that he has been cheating on her.

Claude cleared his throat and prepared for the worst and admitted, "Only before you entered the Monastery."

Byleth eyes lighten up at that. _Good job Claude_. He fist-pumped mentally. Hopefully Byleth would understand that it is healthy observation of his 17-years old self and not to put it past the current him. 

Byleth loosen her grips and moved downward, her cheeks resting inch away from Claude’s cock. Her smile is sweet, and Claude mentally thought how come Byleth can look so sweet with cock just few centimeters away, as she said, "Then, let me serve you _something_ but before it…" Byleth tucked her hair behind her ears.

Byleth looked upward while she opened her mouth and gave a show of pilling saliva as she then licked the shaft with wet tongue. Claude cursed and it take all his control to not shove his cock into Byleth’s mouth at the visual and actual stimulation.

Claude's feet shuddered as Byleth use her free hand, the hand that she didn’t use to tuck her hair away so Claude can see her tongue pleasuring his cock in full view, to keep his feet in place. Byleth would gave him a dazed look upward from time to time as if measuring his reaction. And Claude wondered which one of them is the tactician in here as he gripped the sheet on his side while watching Byleth prepping him up for whatever she had in mind.

"Guess it won’t be a problem like this..." Byleth pulled away and propped herself up while having a hold on her breasts.

"By, are you perhaps planning to _kill_ me...?" Claude is very aware of what her lover _will do_ by now. He might have dreamed about it but to have it happening will be overwhelming.

Byleth smiled as if tempting him to go on. She certainly doesn’t look like she is joking if that counts. As if it was obvious she said, "Well, you enjoy my tits and I know about the gazes. Rest assured, I never used my charm like this before I’m doing things with you..."

_I’m happy but that isn’t a the problem at all_. Claude mentally shouted albeit he made no movement to stop Byleth.

Byleth moved downward again and used her voluptuous breasts to squeeze Claude’s cock and Claude groaned loudly at the sensation. Byleth is the type to leave everything else to him and he likes to be in charge of things, after all between the two, Claude has more experience from his Alliance politic. Byleth is aware of it the first time they did it and let Claude off the hook since it can’t be helped, he promised her though that he isn’t doing it anymore with Byleth around (and he didn’t lie about it). They did it few times during the war time but time wasn’t so forgiving so they didn’t do a long session. Even after the war, apart from one time before he left and the other after rebellion, they didn’t met much either after becoming ruler. So, it might be the first time Byleth actually serve him thoroughly in leisure time.

Claude can’t resist and grabbed Byleth’s hair, his breathing heavy as Byleth used her breasts to massage his cock thoroughly. Byleth seems pleased that Claude’s face twisted in pleasure at what she did.

_I guess it was worth listening on the idea… well now_. Byleth looked down at the head of cock squeezed between her breasts that is dripping with trickle of pre-cum. It was rather endearing to see it down there so she licked the tip.

"_Fuck_, By..." Claude cursed with a growl.

Byleth answer to that was continuing on licking the tip of the head while she squeezed the shaft with her breasts, fishing out the best response from her lover. The best was when she squeezed circularly while she made sure she licked the slit in exact manner. The cock would be throbbing hard in between her breasts and Claude was half-shouting variation of curse in Fódlanese and Almyrans.

_I’m making him do tha_t. Byleth praised herself as she felt the heat starts pooling up in her stomach.

"By, if y-you keep… doing t-that...!" Claude voice was needy and while Byleth didn’t stop licking the head while giving extra care to the slit, she glanced upward. Claude cursed at the view of his favorite woman being so fucking sexy and come right there.

"?!" Byleth was surprised when Claude’s cock start spurting semen to her face and is in no position to drink it so she merely closed her eyes so none would get there.

Claude was panting when he take of his load and quickly mouthed, "S-sorry, it was just so damned good that-…_fuck_!" Claude cursed again and he felt that it won’t be the last cursing he would do tonight.

Byleth opened her eyes and she immediately wiped the thick liquid from her hair and fingers before putting it into her mouth. She popped her finger one by one before scoping another load of cum while saying, "Well, I guess it is some side effect-… Claude?"

Claude was looking away with his hand covering the view. Visual attack is too much even for his mind. He was calming his breathing when he answered, "Give me few second to make myself not be embarrassment of men."

"Yes, sure... well, I’m glad that you like it," Byleth propped herself up so she was sitting on the bed with her eyes the same level of Claude.

"Like is _understatement_ of the year. _Shit_, Byleth you are just… screw it! I give up!" Claude take Byleth by the wrists and pulled her crashing to him as he eagerly give her open mouth kiss.

"Hmmph!?" the surprise is visible in Byleth but she returned the favor with as much vigor as her lover. The slightly bitter taste of cum in her mouth was slowly repainted into sweetness of Claude’s tongue. It felt so _good_.

Claude brought her down to the bed before pulling back while panting. Underneath him, Byleth was sprawled on the bed, her body still sweaty and there is visible remnant of Claude’s release on her breasts trickling down to her stomach. The view is straight out of any imagination he had while he dreamt of his lover in those time they were apart.

Claude’s eyes were of depraved beasts and his face was damp with sweat as he muttered, "… I’m done with _games_. I’m _fucking_ you _thoroughly_ until you can’t lift even a _finger_ tomorrow Byleth."

Byleth moaned at the indecent words spilling out from Claude like a broken dam. It felt good to have the desire poured to her and her feet quivered in anticipation.

True to his words Claude get in between Byleth feet in a heartbeat and he opened Byleth feet widely, circling it to his back. He used his fingers to part her labia and rubbing her clit with rough movement Byleth was screaming at the touch as her inside get wetter at every touch.

"C-Claude…~ If you rub it like that...~" Byleth is whining at the calculated touch although she realize that Claude’s touch is impatient.

"I know you like it By. If it were other time I won’t pass on the chance of eating you up, but I want to be inside you soon so hold it," Claude reply was just straight saying he can’t be bothered anymore with the small things when he can give the _big_ things.

Byleth whimpered as she felt two fingers already spreading her inside apart. Claude wasn’t kidding about being impatient as she felt that he didn’t bother on torturing her sensitive spot inside although he still stimulating her clit like how he usually do. If she need to describe it, his movement is more to preparing her for what to come since there is a long gaps from their last time. Her walls clenched up to the fingers inside her nonetheless as she desperately moaning for release. So, while it still feels good the touch lacked something to send her over the roof. It is still Claude inside her though and she didn’t complain but it isn’t enough.

"Guess it is enough like this," Claude low rumbling voice pulled Byleth from her ecstasy with a whine in loss.

She barely registered something rubbing over her entrance. Byleth was so sure she just made him come just few minutes ago yet it has restored back to its initial hardness and it felt even _bigger_ if her mind didn’t actually play a trick to her. She is shivering when the head nudging at her nub since she has been damp while pleasuring Claude with her breasts and during his little prepping. Claude made sure that she knew what happened down there and whispered, "You’re just so _wet_ here. Could it be you’re feeling it when you licking my cock like a good _kitten_ my dear Byleth?"

“And what abo-… _aaaah_!!!” any rebuttal was drown into loud moaning when Claude pushed the head into her.

Maybe it is because of the long absence but it felt much _more_ than Byleth can remember. Claude should have past the growth period but it felt like he has grown since their last sex close to half a year ago.

"Fuck By, you are just so… sucking me," Claude was cursing again at how tight Byleth inside was being as he made his way inside.

"Claude… aah, _Claude_…!! H-hurry up...!" Byleth was completely overwhelmed at the sensation. Claude didn’t allow for her second orgasm for the night and she felt that she might get it just by getting inserted.

Claude clicked his tongue and instead of thrusting to the hilt immediately, he opted a slower pace as he murmured, "Easy to say when you’re just so damn tight here…!"

Byleth shake her head fervently and her feet were shivering to her toe. She can feel Claude slowly filling her up with each throb and she is failing to remain conscious. Her lips trembling and her eyes opened wide when the long torturous moment of slow insertion reaches its end when she felt her stomach full.

If someone were to pass, they would hear Byleth’s practically shouting with her walls clenched tightly around Claude’s length. Claude buried his face to the crook of Byleth’s neck and biting the tender flesh until it leave a bite mark.

Byleth chest heaved up and down and her hand was clenching and unclenching over the sheet. Claude take notice and took her hand over his shoulders. The sensation around his cock is making his head spin so he did the only thing he could do and kiss Byleth.

"Mmmnn..." Byleth moaned comfortably and pulled Claude closer to her.

They parted and Claude pushed the wild stray of hair hindering his view of the beautiful Queen. _His Queen_. Byleth whimpered weekly and her eyes was foggy as she seems to try keeping herself awake. Few blink did their magic and her eyes retained some focus while looking at Claude.

"You okay?" Claude asked as he circled his thumbs over Byleth’s cheek.

"Yeah… just… peachy and very _full_..." Byleth responded while stroking Claude’s earlobe with shaky movement.

"Tell me when you’re ready because I’m not stopping," Claude took the hand over his side and rub against it lovingly. Byleth hand is just so small compared to him and it surprise many that the girl can go toe-to-toe with Nemesis.

"Yeah… I’ll be okay… Claude… come... I don’t want to think about anything else but you..." Byleth smiled when saying her line.

"I told you to take time and not to seduce me… I sure is no match to you," Claude sighed out and moved himself so he touched another part of Byleth.

Byleth let out high pitch moaning and promptly covered her mouth with one hand. Claude didn’t have any of it and took her hand as he promptly pin it to the side of her head. Byleth looked at Claude with questioning look that he answered with, "I told you before to cry for me right? Or should I say sing? You used to do choir back in Monastery..."

Byleth let out a pitiful whimper when the words ended and she knew that Claude won’t let her shut up. Claude then start moving in and out of her, slow and rhythmical at first to accommodate the time lost from their royal duty. Or maybe Claude was just reviewing the material that is Byleth body so he can produce the melody he wanted.

It sure didn’t take long for Claude to review his material with Byleth turning into a moaning mess as the result. Byleth has prided Claude as her star student only losing a grade or two with Lysithea. His movement went from slow, as if testing her reaction, into much more sure as he start assaulting her sensitive place one by one. In response, Byleth’s wall is sucking the cock inside her as hard as it can that if Byleth were having the leeway to imagine things, she could easily imagine the shape of the whole thing moving inside her.

Claude growled in hunger as he felt that Byleth is sucking him as if she didn’t want to let go. The sentiment is shared anyway. Byleth is just so tight and hot it felt like she was melting around him each time he went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust.

"Claude… a-aah… I-I’m going to come if you keep-… _that_!!" Byleth eyes were wet from tears that flow sometime no one bothered to think about due to heat pooling up inside her stomach.

"That? What is _that_? This or _this_?" Claude isn’t going to stop as he alternate between short shallow thrust near her entrance but then push himself deeply he sure hit the entrance of her cervix.

Byleth trashed her head to the side, "Both, _both_! I-I’m going to cum-...!"

"Then feel free to do so, show me," Claude was elated to hear such words coming from his beloved. Well, until she uttered her next words that’s it.

"N-no, I want to-...! I want _together_...! Together with you Claude...!" she cried while her feet clutched Claude’s back tightly.

The non-existent reasoning Claude has left (there is none) was burned to crisp at the words. Claude’s cock throbbing inside Byleth and Byleth moaned about him getting bigger when it is all her fault.

"You’re _killing_ me here Byleth!" Claude growled and hugged the green-hair closer.

Byleth hug Claude back as she dug her nails onto his back when Claude move faster inside her, seeking for release. She wanted Claude closer to her as she could hear on the loud thumping that is Claude’s heart seemingly to reverberate in the air with each thrust. Claude whispered to her ears how he’ll pour everything into her and Byleth tightened her hold.

_"Do as you want with me!_" Byleth shouted inside her head and maybe she voiced it as well as she hold Claude like her life depend on it.

The climax comes in a moment that felt like it lasted forever despite it being much shorter in real time. Both Claude and Byleth panted heavily as they rode their orgasm. Claude seek for Byleth and gave her tentative kisses that Byleth accepted with open arms.

"Byleth, I love you..." Claude breathe out as he moved lazily inside Byleth before actually pulling out, a drip of his sperm connecting the tip of the head with Byleth’s entrance.

"Me too… I love you, Claude..." Byleth smiled happily despite the evident fatigue on her face.

The pair kissed once more albeit lightly compared to what they just had done. Byleth stroked her stomach with light touch as if imagining that there is another life inside her stomach while saying, "It’s so warm... You’re always so warm Claude..."

Claude mentally covered his face with both his hand. Byleth was oblivious in her action and he knew it. It didn’t make her less alluring, it even make what his lover much more alluring if it is even possible.

_I’ll just apologize to Seteth and Lorenz tomorrow_. He decided in his mind to at least take responsibility on making Byleth wrecked in more than just a way.

Byleth, blissfully unaware of what traversed in Claude’s mind, yelped in surprise when Claude flipped her around so she rested on top of his body. She frowned to Claude and was about to protest when Claude silenced whatever protest that is going to bubble up with a long deep kiss. She struggled a bit to be more comfortable when she felt something poking in between her feet.

_He must be kiddin_g. Byleth remarked in disbelief although the reality showed her that it is real.

Byleth moaned into the kiss in no time when Claude lazily groping the cheek of her ass in suggestive manner. He then rubbed his cock against her entrance that is dripping with his initial release and Byleth's own release not long before. While not as hard as before, it is still considered rock solid.

Byleth gathered her knuckle on Claude’s chest, feeling the familiar thumping of Claude’s heart with her whole body shivering. She gazed at Claude with cloudy wet eyes and she can see the color of desire inside it. It was tucked away for a bit when Claude smiled.

"Break time is over love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... hopefully the next chapter is actually the last chapter.
> 
> Good luck Byleth. You can do it Byleth.


	3. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I already said it in the 1st chapter that it is Lorenz who become victim of seeing the aftermath of Byleth and Claude 'activity' in the full on daylight.
> 
> Don't ask me how many times they actually did it. I actually wanted to do it for at least thrice or four times but stopped myself because I might forgot about room logic.
> 
> If anyone wondered the theme, it is doing in veranda and the bathroom. I scratched the idea because middle age bathroom won't be ready at midnight except it is natural hot spring and the veranda is too taxing. I'll use that for other fic, just not here.

"Claude… no _more_...~"

“You know love did you want to say ‘no’ or actually just want 'more'?"

Byleth whined and gripped Claude’s hand around her waist. But she can’t put in her strength properly so her movement ended up just as normal touch. In response, Claude trailed his hands to her belly and down to her thighs marked here and there with bright red flower. Byleth let out weak rasp whine at the touch.

Claude moved to kiss the base of her neck, licking at the kiss mark that he left behind some hours ago. His cock is still buried deep inside Byleth it might have just lived there. Byleth can feel that Claude is still slightly hard inside although not comparable to when they first started.

"J-just… pull it out..." Byleth whined as she could clearly feel the shape of Claude inside her slightly stirring her. And just like that her traitorous wall tighten again. 

"Hmmn, but you seems to not want to let go By…~ Also if I pull everything will be spilled over and my works for these few hours would end up in vain right...?" Claude teasingly touched Byleth swollen nub while stirring Byleth inside slightly, inviting a long soundless moan from Byleth lips.

"C-Claude...!" if it was still possible to get even more flushed then Byleth would get even redder.

Claude laughed and decided to just keep her close in his embrace. Byleth sighed contently since Claude at least stopped teasing her and leaned her head to the broad chest behind her. In response, Claude kissed her hair before snuggling at it.

"Ticklish..." Byleth purred sweetly with her body shivering at the touch.

"I love you close like this..." Claude whispered.

Byleth whined in response although she is content to be near Claude like now. She couldn’t see it since he is hugging her from behind, but she could feel him smile. _It feels good_...

She hazily gazed at the vanity beside her bedside. Claude has the decency of pulling blanket over their naked body so she won’t see how wrecked her body is with numerous mark Claude put on her. But at least Byleth can still see the reflection of her face in the mirror.

Simply put, it was different.

First her face is a complete mess, far cry from her default face. Her pale green hair sticking close on her face and her lips are parted slightly. Her cheek is flushed with trace of tears on it from the overflow of her emotion during the act. If she scrutinized her eyes, she could see that Claude is still busy sniffing her hair.

Their eyes met at the reflection and Byleth yelped at how there is a mix of love and lust deep inside it. She wanted to shout that Claude is sex predator. He seems to have no limit on that part.

"Liking what you see, hmm?" Claude whispered to her ears.

"I told you stop with my ears…~ Also I can’t sleep with you inside..." Byleth whined as she tried hard to not focus at her lower half that is filled to brim.

"Hmmm, well, I guess it isn’t good if you loss sleep because of me..." Claude mumbled.

_You already did_. Byleth responded in her mind but not said it lest she will inflate his ego.

"… For now I’ll just do what you want then... I’m pulling out okay? Don’t just spill everything because I’m not around..." Claude muttered and Byleth has trouble of being disturbed or pleased in that moment.

Before she could think about it though, Byleth could feel Claude slowly pulling out and her body shivering in response. Her previously calm mind was pulled back to the feeling of loss. She can’t help but moaning since her body is oversensitive from how-many-hours-worth-of-sex.

When Claude actually left her, Byleth can’t help but feel empty inside. Her gaze met with Claude again and she could see him enjoying what effect he has on Byleth.

Byleth was about to protest when she felt something flowing out of her. She didn’t need to look to know what it is, since it is obviously Claude’s semen. Aside from when she is serving him, all of the it are poured inside her after all. She even started thinking in the middle that Claude would be able to knock her out even with her birth control routine.

"...~" Byleth’s breathing is short and shallow. Her body is just oversensitive she could felt it from just this much.

"Cute face… my Byleth..." Claude carefully turned her over before he start stroking Byleth cheek with her thumb.

Byleth hurriedly hide her face to Claude’s chest. Claude laughed at her reaction and pulled her close. His hand was travelling up and down Byleth’s back when he said, "Rest up for now, we could always do it again after we wake up."

Byleth felt her face burning up and she mentally shouted. _Get tired you sex predator!!_

Thankfully, her sleepiness managed to beat her other sense and Byleth fall asleep in Claude’s embrace. Shortly after, Claude yawned and followed after his lover to dream world.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

Byleth stirred awake at the loud shouting that come from her door. She groaned since it felt like she didn’t get to rest so much and now her body is incredibly sore even moving is a pain. Byleth yawned as she tried to keep a semblance of waking up.

"Who is it anyway?" come voice from above Byleth, still as groggy as people who just wake up from sleep though.

"Why you asked that when it is clearly-… you two cover up!!!" come another shouting that ring inside Byleth’s head in bad way.

"Lorenz… shut up..." Byleth said with hoarse voice and it is amazing she still managed to speak after last night.

Lorenz turned his head away stubbornly as he said, "Professor and Claude you really, really should be glad that I’m the one who check and not the maid! J-just cover up for the sake of passerby!!"

Byleth can’t handle it and return back to lie on bed. Claude laughed and responded with, "Don’t bother us during day off~"

"Professor need to eat and all!!" Lorenz rebutted.

"Just put it somewhere… Claude, I’m sleepy..." Byleth responded while tugging on Claude’s arms.

"That is her request~ Could it be you want to look at us doing it? Lorenz you’re surprisingly pervert you lolicon~" Claude laid back to the bed and pulling Byleth to his arms again.

Lorenz shouted something about clothes but both Claude and Byleth already pulled their blanket over their head. Well, Lorenz is at fault for shouting loudly when entering the room.

It is obviously not because they kinda made the room filled with the scent that they are doing it for hours from night until daybreak.

Yeah, none of it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this thirst fic is over.
> 
> I might be making wedding night fic when the main stories reached it but I guess it would take another 10 or so chapter to reach it.


End file.
